


The Sugarplum Fairy

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a lil shit, F/M, Very angsty kinda fluffy, smut if you start feeling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: Bucky’s been receiving odd parcels; he can’t stand Y/N, now he has to ask her for a favour. Just bitchin’.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @stanclub ‘s 2.5k Writing Challenge! I’ve worked on this for so long that somehow it got away from me, so I really hope nobody hates this. This will be split up in three parts. I sincerely hope this makes sense to my readers, and if it doesn’t I’m so sorry! Let me know your feedback and seriously, kudos and comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

The only thing that seemed to matter to everyone was that someone had it made it their life’s duty in making sure that Bucky got his plums, and while that was not necessarily a bad thing; it had become a point of absolute mayhem in his life. He didn’t just get one crate of purple plums one day and that was the end of it.

He received boxes and bags of fresh plums in every shape and size, plum cake, pie, juice, plum shaped apparel, even a plum shaped bean bag. Each item was delivered at extremely random times. Some every 2-3 weeks. Some every few days. There was once he received two packages in a day. 

Today was no different as a small slim package wrapped in simple brown paper lay on the kitchen table between him and Wilson, who at the moment was being a whiny little bitch. He could feel the metal plates in his arm shifting as he struggled not to deck him in the nose.

‘Just open it! It passed through security inspections fine. Come on, just open it. We all wanna know what it is.’ Sam whined as Bucky continued scrutinising the innocent looking small package. 

Ignoring his whining, he turned to the intimidating giant standing next to him, ready to throw or stab the package without a moment’s hesitation, in case it was a cleverly disguised bomb or poison. The silent question in his eyes prompted him to fold his arms and lean down to give the package a final once-over. _Should I open it? Is she here?_

M’Baku, had become a valued friend during his time in Wakanda and despite being a ruthless, hard-bitten warrior, the ruler of the Jabari exuded dignity and strength, almost akin to Steve. This was what had prompted Bucky to attempt to lower his guard down around him. He had never thought there would come a day that he would call him a friend.

M’Baku had been extremely wary at first, after Ulysses Klaw, never trusting a white man who asked several questions about Wakanda, the different tribes and their culture. He would’ve a snarky reply or be outrightly rude each time he was asked a question or would scoff every time he was polite or kind, not believing for a second there wasn’t an ulterior motive. He firmly believed that if he allowed his guard to drop, it would end in betrayal, leading from a false bond of trust. 

Having witnessed T’Challa at his most vulnerable, the king and the warrior had struck up an odd friendship, where he was fiercely protective of the king but would vehemently deny his concern if ever asked. He knew that Captain America had asked if he could seek asylum here, for recovery and some semblance of peace after years of brutal torture. Only after Shuri had not only explained but allowed him to sit in one of their sessions where he saw first hand, she taking apart the tremendous brainwashing and his less murderous behaviour, did he let himself bring down his walls marginally.

The White Wolf, arm or no arm, was a skilled fighter, extremely agile and flexible, though his gait was less pronounced without the weight and restrictions of the metal arm. Eager to begin training, he had quietly accepted the royal family’s lectures on how he was still healing and needed rest after watching him twirl around his rake like a spear till his fingers were swollen and skinned. His eyes held a weight of guilt after that almost as if he was ashamed and felt he didn’t deserve them worrying about him. 

Seeing that one crack in the usually stoic soldier’s wall, he had finally taken it upon himself to make sure he was allowed some form of sparring by giving him access to his weekly trainings with the Dora Milaje and his tribesmen. Every week, he would randomly pick a few men from his tribe to spar against them as he believed ego and arrogance could only be knocked down when you went against someone you deemed inferior to you. 

It was a favourite pastime of his; to watch them have their asses handed to them by women who went through gruelling training sessions to even be chosen to protect the King. Together; they were swift, cunning and deadly, moving and thinking as one. Facing them was akin to facing a pack of velociraptors; the soft purring forever imprinted in his mind after having watched all the Jurassic Park movies one day with Bucky in Shuri’s lab. Shrieking when the raptor appeared out of nowhere the first time, they had leapt into each other’s arms, hugging till they realised where they were. 

M’Baku had found where T’Challa hid his beer; cracking a bottle open between them, alternatively taking a sip as they wondered what to say. An easy friendship struck between them after they finally shook on it to never speak of the incident again. Bucky hesitantly asked him if he could have another hug. Taking the smaller man into his arms, he would never let anyone know that he had shed a few tears at how strong this broken man was, and he felt immense pride he was able to witness his recovery.

He had been slightly astounded when Bucky had shown his intelligence when it came to close combat, lightly commenting when one of his men used more moves than necessary, or when the Dora would turn a little too blood-thirsty almost forgetting themselves till Okoye would bang her spear down. It had seemed a little too good to be true that not only was he intelligent, but he treated each and every person with respect and kindness. Finally gaining a rather reluctant admiration for the man; he noticed him writing down each tactic, the pros and cons for every fight in a leather bound notebook. Later, he would find him studying the notebook after he was done farming, twirling a hunting knife so quick, it was a blur as he muttered to himself. 

While there were certain members who held a grudge and a chip on their soldier that a white man was allowed in their midst and being beaten by a woman in front of him, he mostly kept to himself, never straying too far from his hut and farm. Seeing the gentle side of him, he managed to also gain the friendship of Okoye and her husband W’Kabi.

A few weeks after, M’Baku had slapped a hand on his back, smirking slightly when he was thrown off balance, laughing on how his formality towards him was not needed. They are friends now. Slowly, they would discuss in turn with the Dora and his men on some of the moves, what could be done better, what had been used well. Even T’Challa observed as everyone developed a grudging tolerance and admiration for the man as he would always allow the other person to speak before voicing out his opinions. 

Bucky slowly opened up to her as well, considering it an honour that he was able to watch the Dora Milaje fight, work together as a team as it reminded him of his mother and sisters. They had taught him that women and their strength were not to be underestimated. Even Peggy Carter, bringing a wry chuckle to his face when he remembered how Steve told him that his first impression of her was of her punching a fellow soldier, effectively breaking his nose without blinking. Okoye had let out a loud laugh at that, before nodding and inclining her head to join them. In turn, the three would take turns offering small tidbits about the different tribes and their culture. He would even spend certain evenings with M’Baku at Jabari land, listening to the stories of Hanuman. 

Once he started training with them, regardless of being defeated by Okoye or any of her soldiers, spear at his throat as he lay flat on his back, he would always accept defeat with grace and humility, leaping back up, eager for another round till they would groan, exhausted and M’Baku would easily pick him up, throwing the smaller man on his shoulder, exclaiming how even the fiercest of warriors needed to rest while walking away as everyone would chuckle at the sight of the stunned expression on his face.

Realising the man in front of him held only quiet determination and respect, and he was genuinely kind and caring, M’Baku mentioned once in passing, his tone light, that if needed, Bucky would always have the might and numbers of the Jabari army behind his back, ready to fight alongside him, as well as the loyalty of his friendship. Bucky had cried for hours after reaching his hut; the simple trust put in him overwhelming. 

However, everything changed once Y/N joined the little motley gang along with the Avengers and it was like the true personality of Bucky was wiped away with sarcastic quips, rude comments and overall he was a hot-tempered tyrant whenever she entered the room. Most of the avengers were used to his scowling murder face and sassy mouth, knowing he didn’t mean any harm, but in fact they enjoyed this side of him. It was a welcome change from the passive stance he would always have, never offering more than a few words to convey his message. He would even smile when everyone would tease and chide him for it. Now, his sardonic sense of humour and quick temper kept everyone on their toes, amusing anyone whenever he would make a sassy remark.

It was a different ballgame with Y/N and they were taken aback by the vehemence at which he would treat Y/N. Even M’Baku had quietly commented that he was maybe taking things a little too far to the point he would loudly complain to Steve about being forced to train her and take her along missions, giving long explanations as to how she was nothing but a distraction, and he wasn’t paid to babysit.

It had greatly angered Peter and Thor when they come upon him taunting her for being weak and extremely sensitive to the point that he had received a blistering lecture from Fury on his method of training. Unaware to him, Peter had informed him about his venomous attitude to wards Y/N with Tony present. Fury had only agreed that while it may be a little extreme, Bucky was an excellent teacher and it shown results when Y/N had shown tremendous improvement to the point she was able to face of Clint and Sam at the same time, and hold against them for 3 minutes in the ring. 

Seething from the support she received, he had made it a point to restrain her, constantly relaying the information that she was still not well-trained and she had a long way to go to even be considered a decent Avenger. Finally, he had altogether stopped training her and M’Baku and Thor had taken it upon themselves to train her, noting down her strengths and weaknesses and teaching her to make her weakness her strength.

Taking a look over his shoulder, he shook his head at the last question, uncrossing his arms, as Bucky opened the package to find a set of purple pens, each a different shade. Bucky didn’t have to test them to know that each pen was plum and lavender scented, designed to provide a calming effect, that had prompted him in the first place to stop and eye them at a small vintage bookstore a few weeks ago. However, as Y/N had been browsing the same bookstore, he chose to quietly slip away, not wanting to give her any kind of leverage or blackmail material against him. Also, knowing that if Wilson and Stark ever found out, they would make it their life’s mission to tease him about it.

Sighing, he whisked the pens pack inside the box, clutching it in his metal hand tightly before Sam could even swipe one. Ignoring his whines of protest, he stalked off towards his room, M’Baku chuckling slightly at the temperament of his friend, as he watched the Falcon develop an unholy gleam in his eyes. Waiting till he took a sip of his coffee, winking at Wanda who was ready with her phone out, he slapped a large hand on his back before announcing his departure, smugly smirking at Sam’s spray of coffee across the table before wheezing heavily, as Wanda let out a loud guffaw.

Sniggering as FRIDAY played the video Wanda sent him of Sam spraying the coffee out as M’Baku slapped on the back, surveyed the area, he diverted his thoughts back to the pens, lifting off the cap to take a sniff at the berry rich scents before capping the pen. 

He desperately wished to know the identity of the mysterious benefactor, but the delivery company refused to disclose the information, stating it was a breach of confidentiality. The benefactor had insisted on staying anonymous. They had also stopped coming into the tower, as every time they came to hand him a new package, he would twirl his hunting knife in front of them and threaten to cut out their tongue if they did not speak. 

Refusing to take no for an answer, he had conducted an extremely thorough investigation to determine who was this mysterious sender, but the results came back negative each time.

Either everyone had suddenly become the best actor in the world and were in on the joke; or everyone was just as clueless as he was. Though he strongly suspected it was the first, he also hated to admit it that outrightly yelling at everyone, especially at Peter was probably the worst way to discover the truth.

Peter had looked so horrified and upset at the implication that he might even be considered the culprit when he had actually been with Dr.Banner the entire time, brushing up on quadratic equations. Bursting into actual fucking sobs, everyone of the Avengers had turned on him; and berated him for making a teenage boy cry. So, then who the living fuck could he question if all the feasible subjects were incredibly good liars or innocent?

After the last incident, every package was delivered by anyone of Dr.Banner’s or Stark’s interns who tried their best to stand their ground but out of fear, they chose to ring the bell instead and notify FRIDAY of the package.

To get back at him for screaming at him in front of everyone; Peter had enlisted the help of Tony and Wanda in creating memes of his many expressions by having them secretly take pictures of him and posting it on the Internet. Even after he sincerely apologised, it only brought about several jokes on his expense and his odd obsession with plums. No amount of glaring or threatening to kill them had worked; and even Steve had taken to chuckling at the new meme that would be printed out and taped to the coffee machine.

It never mattered to Bucky what the rest of the Avengers said about him behind his back; regardless that he could hear Stark and Clint’s shitty, vulgar comments from the floor above to M’Baku. He was the only exception as he would always make fun of Bucky directly to his face, believing it to be uncouth to trash talk behind someone’s back. Yet, it had never convinced him that everyone was out to get him, though he had his suspicions that Stark tried to annoy him to death on a regular basis by constantly trying to get some electronic green light near his arm just because he was bored. But, that was life, and he did acknowledge his love for plums; having never had the chance to eat them before.

All in all, this was pure logic; not paranoia. Lost in his thoughts; he didn’t notice as someone came barreling down the hallway crashing face first into his chest and then falling on her butt as the curls bounced against her face. Y/N stared up at him as she rubbed her forehead, he bent towards her to help before remembering who she was, and stood up straight, looking down at her.

‘Do you not have eyes, what’s the point of wearing glasses then? This is why you’re still weak. Can’t even handle being defeated. You told Steve right, that I cheated? The only one cheating is you. Just admit you’re not good enough and go home.’ He spat at her, his customary scowl back in place as he glared at her with so much hate just as M’Baku came from behind him, sending him a scathing look as he offered her his hand, pulling her up to her feet gently. 

‘Are you alright? Ignore the grumpy soldier. He still doesn’t know the identity of the Sugarplum fairy, so he’s acting up.’ 

Bucky watched the entire exchange with thin veiled contempt as she grinned brilliantly at him, refusing to give him any satisfaction that his words had hit a nerve. Ignoring him, she turned over to look as Thor and Peter came over. 

‘Thanks, was heading to watch Alien Anthology with Thor and Peter and and they forgot it was fat day so yeah, and I didn’t see where I was going.’

Bucky only just stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the lame explanation as M’Baku gasped dramatically and shook his head his voice exceptionally deep and somber. ‘Thor Odinson, did you make Y/N come here to order food for your occasion and you didn’t think to invite me?’

Thor froze, as Y/N, M’Baku and Peter burst into fits of giggles at the sheepish expression on his face, Bucky’s mood only growing more agitated and darker at the exchange. Snarling and brushing past Y/N, he sent her an icy look, muttering about her being immature and childish, as everyone stopped laughing, watching him stalk out of the room.

The last thing he heard just before he slammed his door shut was Peter exclaiming, ‘Geez, what is his problem with you?’

***

Steve watched quietly from his corner as her usual cheerful smile dim as her eyes spoke volumes about her feelings on the matter, once the door slammed shut. He knew that Bucky thought her ordinary, weak, never understanding why Director Fury and Shuri had specially scouted for her, nor how she managed to enamour the heart of every person in the building including at SHIELD. He remembered as Bucky had growled and complained in irritation to M’Baku when a Shield agent had chosen to give her the new mission files rather than run them by him when he was the primary. “Idiots, every single one of them. She’s nothing but a fake. Look at them, falling over their own feet, being nice to her, bringing her things, just for the hope to be graced by her smile. It’s just a smile, nothing great. Sure, not blinding like the sun, but warm, like the soft pink-purple shades that blended itself into the dawn.’

He muttered the last part, and while M’Baku may have caught a glimpse of wistfulness in his eyes, Steve had heard the last part, watching as she came in front of him and he had snatched the file from her hands, remarking on wether she thought she was better than him, than barking at her to follow him. 

Squeezing her shoulder softly, M’Baku began talking about how he wanted a full rack of ribs and 20 piece chicken nuggets, smiling as her eyes lit up, as Thor and Peter began talking over each other on what they wanted, heading towards the kitchen. Abandoning his post, he swung the door open, not bothering to knock, and entered to find him tapping a purple pen repeatedly against his forehead, as he whispered to himself, ‘Her smile is not poetry, we talked about this. You are not like the others. Not some stupid lovesick puppy.’

Steve had long noticed that whenever M’Baku or Thor or even he spent time with Y/N, held a longer conversation with her, or gladly accepted her hugs, Bucky’s muscles would slightly tense or he randomly leave the room, but he would linger around, peeking around the corner at them. It was time he asked Bucky once and for all what was his problem with Y/N. 

‘Sooo, what was all that?’ He began nonchalantly, as Bucky had turned around knife in his hand, ready to throw before he realised who it was.

Immediately feigning ignorance, he shrugged his shoulder. ‘Don’t know what you’re talking about. Was nothing.’

Steve scoffed, crossing his arms. ‘James, it’s me. What’s going on between you and Y/N?’

‘I’m James now? We’ve been friends since we were kids. I was interrogated and brainwashed for years. I don’t crack easy, damn if I let her ruin everything.’

He sighed, slightly stunned at his words. ‘Buck, ruin everything? She’s been nothing but nice to you.And really, pulling the Winter Solder card? Low for you isn’t it?’

He watched as Bucky eyes widened at the hurt he caused and then slide dejectedly back down on the bed. ‘Steve, I’m sorry, really. That wasn’t fair. Just go. Please.’

He felt the bed dip beside him as Steve came to sit down. The both of them didn’t have to say anything. Steve was right. Y/N had been nothing but nice to him since he met her, but he just couldn’t understand her nor how anyone loved having her around. 

She had no extraordinary talent or power; she was just the most obnoxiously perky person he had ever met. And that annoyed him to no end starting from when he had been told he would have to train her. Despite waking her up by slamming her door open in the wee hours of the morning, she would happily with focus do exactly what was asked of her, going through each exercise, each move with precise deliberation. Quietly humming to herself, headphones in, he had never been more grateful for them as it allowed him to mutter and curse without her listening. Until she would suddenly belt out the lyrics to the current song, scaring the shit out of him as she would stare at him and then giggle. The first time she had been so shocked as he threw a knife at her but missed as she dropped to the floor suddenly before apologising profusely.

Yet, a few days later she did it again till now it became a habit for her to startle him out of whoever exercise he was doing. As if that wasn’t enough, she would say the weirdest shit possible from movies and shows he had never heard in his life, or dance ridiculously and pose to Bollywood and Korean pop songs that were so peppy, he felt like his ears would bleed. 

Just 2 hours ago, she called him Megatron asking for him to hand her a pen during their daily briefings. Ignoring Stark and Peter sniggering into their palms, he had quirked an eyebrow at her, snapping at her that it was right in front of her to hide the fact that he was completely clueless on what she said. Rather than being insulted, she had merely smiled at him.

She called everyone babe or cutie; the latter in a oddly cute way that only made Thor and M’Baku laugh whenever she would run to hug them. She had the most ridiculous oversized pink fluffy case for her phone that though she complained non-stop about how it was too fluffy for daily use; she never allowed anyone to throw it away, least of all him.

Refusing to admit that she unnerved him beyond belief, he chose to argue with her, and pile insults on her as they bickered for hours at end. She wasn’t afraid of him; even after he telling her the gory details of his past just to spite her; she had calmly looked at him before sticking her tongue out at him and commenting, ‘And your point is…?’

Having come after the Sugarplum Fairy struck, a name Wanda had thought of and now it was stuck, the only relief was that she was definitely not the mystery benefactor. Yet, he was determined to get to the bottom of it, especially after receiving the bean bag yesterday, leading to Y/N and him sparing.

Y/N had taken one look at it and squealed with happiness before throwing herself on it, rolling around as she giggled. He stared stonily at the bean bag when in truth, it should be called a bean bed. It was easily 6 feet by 6 feet and had taken up most of the room in the living room. 

‘Edward Elric, ready to give me a hand or what?’ He winced at the nickname she shot at him from across the room. Where did she get all of these names from? Last week, it was Metallica.

‘I can do it by myself. I don’t need some yipping puppy to make things worse.’

Her eyes lost their sparkle and she stared at him as he refused to allow himself to feel guilty for the rude remark. Shrugging, she let go of the other side and walked off. Their relationship was just that; they were not friends. No matter that they were colleagues; they fought too much that would indicate otherwise. He regretted the words later when the bed refused to fit through his doorway no matter how hard he tried; and finally after taking a quick look around to make sure he was alone; decided to try the bed like she had. He would never admit it but it was one of the happiest he had felt; like a child jumping into a pillow pile. The moment did not last long as the seams burst; together with his weight and after being half squashed through a door; and all the beans came spilling out.

Jumping like he had been scalded as he found Y/N staring at the scene, her eyes wide before she burst out laughing till tears were rolling down her face. Embarrassment running through his veins, he had yelled at her for being good-for nothing and useless, and to clean up the mess then meet him at the gym. She had gotten soft and it was beginning to show indicating the soft curves glimpsed through the crop top she was wearing. Flinching like she had been slapped, she nodded before he left to go workout some of his frustration before she arrived. 

Wanda had just been walking by and after hearing the venom Bucky had spouted, her heart ached for the woman who almost desperately just wanted to belong. Wiping away the tears that had spilled down her cheek, she offered to help, levitate all the beans into black trash bags before dumping them into his room in a corner. Making a few jokes, she managed to get Y/N to crack a small smile before her she hurried to the gym, her temper flaring at being treated like that. 

It led to the biggest humiliation in her life, as he had her flat on her stomach within a minute, her arm twisted behind her back in an excruciating angle, as she begged and cried for him to stop before slapping her hand down. Before letting her go, he had whispered into her ear, ‘The world will treat you like this. I’m doing you a favour so take the advice. Leave this life. Go home. You don’t belong here.’

Cradling her arm, she ran away from him, before steeling herself and practicing in her room till she passed out in front of her mirror exhausted.

Having witnessed yesterday’s incident, and today’s altercation, Steve made up his mind. Bucky would just have to suck it up, as he was not letting this one go.

***

Y/N stared at her laptop screen so closely; her nose left oil smudges from where it touched. She barely registered the chime of bells echoing in her room as she continued to furiously type out her article. After about a few rings, FRIDAY spoke, ‘Ms.Y/L/N, Sergeant Barnes wishes to speak to you. I’m letting him in.’

‘Y/L/N, can you once in your life, answer the door? Did nobody teach you manners?’ Bucky grumbled loudly as he strode in, fists clenched. Y/N hummed distractedly, her focus on the article; still irritated with herself for not having finished it yesterday.

‘Listen, I need a favour from you. I need you to act like my date. So, I need all your likes and dislikes. The sooner, the better.’ The words clipped and abrupt as she slowly nodded.

“Huh? You need what?’

He barely resisted throttling her as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. ‘I need a woman who can act like my date for a mission. It’s really urgent.’

*

Zoning out after realising it was Bucky, she stared at the three sentences that were her current bane of existence. “ It is a common misconception that girls mature faster than boys, but rather that girls are punished from an early age for the same behaviour that boys are allowed to indulge in well into adulthood. An example would be curfew timings.”

‘Y/N, can you please, for fuck sake, focus! I need you to act like my date-.’

His words sunk in and she slowly spun to face him before snapping at him. ‘ **You were rude to me the first time we met so we’ve been bickering ever since and you have the audacity to ask me for a favour? No, I will not pretend to be your romantic partner**.’


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s been receiving odd parcels; he can’t stand Y/N, now he has to ask her for a favour. Just bitchin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is part 2! After receiving so much love for this, I’m not even sorry anymore about it being so long. Blood, sweat, a whole lotta tears and sleepless nights went into making this as perfect as possible. This is my entry for @stanclub ‘s 2.5k Writing Challenge! I still hope it makes some kind of sense if it doesn’t I’m so sorry! Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and comment is appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!!

If she caught him by surprise he did not show it, instead adopting a more threatening tone, as he ran his metal fingers through his hair. ‘Listen, you little shit, I don’t like this anymore than you do, you’re the last person I wanna ask.’ He practically gritted the last two words out, as if he would like nothing better than to die than accept help from her.

‘Natasha isn’t here, and trust me, she would have been the best option and Wanda isn’t trained for this kind of operation.’ He didn’t add that she would also burst out laughing the moment he asked her before asking him with that knowing glint why didn’t he ask you. 

‘So? Do you have anything that can actually help you look good? You’re still pathetic in the fight department, so actually you just need to stand around, try and look pretty and hope someone buys the terrible acting. Besides, being with me, you might finally get some poor sap to actually want you.’

There was a stunned, still silence as Bucky wished dearly that he could swallow his tongue as she sat there, the blood draining from her face. After a few seconds what felt like a lifetime she spoke quietly, ‘Please ask someone else. Thank you for the opportunity. But, as you mentioned earlier, I’m not good enough.’

Her tone was so formal, he knew she wouldn’t change her mind even if hell froze over and he begged her. His eyes flashed with pain for a moment, and he reached a hand out to apologise but she flinched away, completely retracting herself before bolting out of her room. She finally allowed herself to sink to the floor, her hands covering her face as she sobbed softly. What had she done so wrong to deserve this?

Cursing himself, calling himself every kind of stupid he ran straight into Wanda, her face slack with shock as the altercation crashed into her, his cruelty leaving a bad taste in her mouth. He merely shook his head, his disgust at himself so palpable, she could only nod in understanding as he stumbled away from her. Making a quick decision, she called upon her magic, sending tendrils of glowing red towards him as she harshly whispered, ‘Cage the truth inside, bury it into the ground, it will but grow, and gather itself to explosive power. I beseech that it be set free.’

The moment she felt the spell bind him, she turned and nearly shrieked as M’Baku gently slapped a hand on her mouth. ‘Please, do not yell, and I will remove my hand. I will not tell anyone about the magic. Agreed?’

Nodding, he removed his hand from her mouth as he watched his friend’s retreating back. Not needing words, they walked quickly, searching for Steve. They managed to find him in the rec room with Thor, as he explained the concept of pool to him. Not wanting an audience, Wanda immediately knocked Thor out, shaking her head as Steve’s mouth dropped open. 

‘Wanda, what did you just-‘, He was cut off by a derisive shake of M’Baku’s head. ‘Captain America, she did for good reason. We need your help. The White Wolf has officially lost his marbles, as you say, and I cannot stand by, we cannot stand by and watch him hurt Y/N’s feelings any longer. Just because he can’t bring himself to tell her the truth, gives him no right to constantly belittle her and play with her feelings. This has to stop now. Either our friend tells her the truth or we send her away. These are our only options.’

M’Baku’s words penetrated his haze of righteous indignation and he started before sighing heavily, pouring himself a heavy glass of whiskey from the well-stocked cabinet. ‘That fucking idiot. Alright, hit me. What did he do now?’

Concealing their shock at him swearing, Wanda relayed everything, from the brutal training sessions, to replaying what he had witnessed earlier. When he heard what he had told her concerning the mission, his hand on the glass tightened, as she wisely chose to keep the spell a secret between M’Baku and her. No matter how horribly Bucky was treating Y/N, Steve would not take it so well if he found out she had put a spell on him after all the brainwashing. It was an extremely touchy topic for the two super soldiers.

‘Wanda, tell Y/N she will be going with M’Baku for the mission. Tell her it is imperative and we specifically need her skill set and it requires going undercover as a couple. Do not tell her that Bucky will still be there, and that he’s their back-up. I wanna see how he reacts to this. My best friend has to grow some balls or risk losing her.’

***

Y/N cursed for the umpteenth time, extremely uncomfortable about the clothes Wanda and Natasha had helped her pack. Well, Wanda mostly as Natasha gave advice through the video call. ‘The mission is a simple data retrieval. I just have to keep the owner busy, M’Baku and I have to slip into his office, retrieve the data and we’re out. If needed, M’Baku will be the distraction. It’s a simple 2 day mission,, we should be back by Sunday. Why do I need like 8 different outfits, and why are they so slutty? You remember that Mr.Grouchy is going to be there and I don’t want to give him anymore ammunition.’

She sat on the edge of her bed, breathing in deeply trying to ignore the sting of tears that pricked her eyes. ‘Maybe this is a bad idea. Like a really bad idea. He hates me so much. This would be the best time for me to leave, ya know? I can’t work like this anymore.’ 

There was a sudden flurry of activity as Wanda wrapped her arms around Y/N tightly, handing the iPad over to her so that Natasha could give her kissy faces. Giggling at that, she turned to continue sorting through the clothes as they gave each other a look, Natasha’s smile replaced with a murderous glare. She was going to kill Bucky for ruining this amazing woman’s self-confidence, and fuck it, she’d rather fight with him all over again if it meant keeping Y/N from leaving. 

Y/N stood up and gave a twirl, as Natasha gave her a long, slow look before giving a wolf whistle. ‘Sweetheart, if I was a guy, I would be begging you for your number and a date. Damn, you’re a knockout. With or without these clothes. Take my red lipstick, the Mac one. It’s yours now.’ Wanda fanned her face in exaggeration as she glided the lipstick on her lips, smacking them together once. ‘Ignore that bastard. He doesn’t know shit when it comes to you, you’re secretly a fucking badass vixen. You make me shiver when I watch you move. So, chin up. We make things a lil steamy, a lil hard, there’s no harm in that. Besides, its time you stopped pining over him. Find someone worth your time, like-.’

Tuning Natasha out, Y/N slowly looked at herself in the mirror. Hearing someone refer to her as a knockout was honestly a stretch for her to believe but Wanda and Natasha had been nothing but supportive. When she had met them the first time, she had been intimidated and down any by their beauty and their confidence. It wasn’t until her first session with Natasha did she find out that under that tough, prickly exterior, she was a big softie, after slamming her down within a few seconds. The look of shock on the redhead’s face morphed to respect and admiration and since then, Nat had always had her back, no matter what. 

Wanda was always there reminding her of her achievements, how she worked her ass off to make herself really strong and toned. That she was someone worth dying over, killing for, and they had full faith in her to do the same for them. Forever thankful for their constant support and friendship, she smoothed down her top before letting go. She was constantly known as cute, sometimes pretty but never hot. Like teeth, hair, tits, a great tan and a cute ass hot. She had soft curves, and her ass was bigger than she liked because of all the harassment she would get, but her personality was what she truly loved about herself. She was someone genuine, not fake. 

‘That you are. Your soul glows through your smile, and your kindness and concern never goes unnoticed.’ That deep, slow, commanding voice rumbled at the door as M’Baku stepped inside, and every woman gasped in awe. With a bit of help from Peter, Steve had turned him from intimidating warrior to 6 feet 5 inches of delicious muscle hunk. Dressed in simple blue jeans and a white cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled, he exuded confidence within simplicity as he strode towards her.

‘Wow, you really, wow, fuck me. Shit, shouldn’t have said that, but wow.’ Y/N ran an appreciative glance over him, unable to help herself, as he slowly snaked a large arm around her waist and pulled up bringing her to her tiptoes before leaning down and kissing her so sensually, Wanda fanned her face with her hand as Natasha fucked him with her eyes.

‘Your comments flatter me, and while I would truly consider it an honour to throw you against a table and ravish you inch by inch, I know that your heart belongs to another. Your friends are right. He does not deserve someone who he does not value.’ Saying so, he ran a long finger down her cheek, his smile growing wider at the shiver that ran through her.

Steve was so mad at Bucky he couldn’t even bring himself to look at him let alone give him the new details regarding the mission, choosing to have F.R.I.D.A.Y inform instead. Hearing the smooth autonomous system give him the details that a replacement team had been set up and he would be providing back-up for hem. Each time he asked who it was, he was given the same message, ‘I am not authorised to give you that information.’ He called out to Steve who was heading out of the lab, but he simply frowned at him. Staring at his retreating back, he calmed his mouth shut, hurt that he had hurt even his best friend. Knowing that news of how he treated Y/N had probably made waves, he let it go. It was his own damn fault anyways. He ruined a good chance with Y/N, hurting everyone else in process.

M’Baku gently set her down as Wanda hugged her good luck, hoping her spell would activate once Bucky saw her. Y/N was a total babe, but she never saw herself as that, always caring about others and their comforts. She had full trust that the moment he set eyes on her, the truth would be revealed. Adding that they had made her slightly sexier than usual. Everyone wanted this to work out.

Steve filled them in on the mission details as they headed towards the airport where a private jet waited for them. Their cover being that Y/N and M’Baku were engaged, met during University on an foreign exchange trip in Japan, where after meeting her there, they quickly became enamoured with each other. She was posing as a financial data analyst and he a UN diplomat. The mission was simple. A billionaire investor had acquired sensitive information regarding SHIELD and would be holding a weekend getaway at a resort in Florida to meet prospective buyers. 

Obviously, as Y/N took a look at his face, he was very good looking but he screamed fuckboy and she was dreading having to charm and flirt with him. She simply had to hack into his laptop which was kept in his office protected by 4 heavily armed guards, insert a ghost drive that Tony had supplied her with, download the data stolen, and destroy everything after.

Still unaware of her abilities, it had come as a bit of a shock to M’Baku and Tony when she came prepared. Steve hid his smirk behind a snort, as she explained her paranoia; not trusting that everyone would go smoothly, with her trusty pair of Sais, two hunting knives and a switchblade always by her side, in a thigh holster that matched her skin tone. On the outside, it resembled a simple black leather thigh garter with two spikes on top. Having seen her in action, he knew the mission would go without a hitch. It was the other mission he was worried about.

M’Baku kept tracing the skin below the garter, unable to help himself as her face stayed permanently red. She knew he was just preparing her, as they did have to act like a couple who were very much in love, but his touch was driving her crazy. It had been a really long time and she wasn’t exactly great in talking to men, when the thought crossed her mind that if this crazy idea of making Bucky jealous didn’t work, she might consider going for M’Baku, but after a few weeks.

She did not want to be known as the woman who cared nothing about a man’s feelings and just wanted to use them for sex. She had endured that brunt of pain enough to ever do that someone else. Almost like he could sense her agitation, he snapped a large hand on her wrist as it moved to pulled down her skirt for the third time, the leather seats on the plane causing her skirt to ride up constantly. 

Placing it on a muscled thigh, her thoughts and emotions went haywire as it registered the raw power and heat. The blush made its way back on her face fast as M’Baku grazed his lips across her cheek, his lips velvety soft as he chuckled softly, his breath exhaling in a sweet rush on her face. 

‘Relax, little one. Your anxiety is making me nervous, but this skirt. Is a walking man’s wet dream. Leave it. Makes it easier for me to slide my fingers in to find your plush heat.’ He whispered in her ear, before lightly sinking her teeth into her lobe. Y/N forgot to breathe for a moment as his fingers dipped to her inner thigh and it seemed like she would spread them open…

There was a sudden loud whooshing sound as M’Baku hit the leather seat face first and Y/N stood at the door of the plane. How and when she moved he had no idea, as she looked at him nervously, a hint of sadness in her tone.

‘A different time and place and I would have gladly say yes. Let’s just focus on the mission and hopefully, I don’t make a fool of myself.’

Shaking his head, he followed after her, whispering, ‘Barnes, you fucking lucky White Wolf.’

*

This was a terrible mistake. He was most definitely losing his mind, as that was clearly not Y/N and M’Baku, walking and mingling around like a power couple. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Y/N, her sweet, luscious curves on display and it seemed like M’Baku agreed whole heartedly as he was unable to keep his hands off her, one hand always around her waist, softly stroking the exposed skin but never domineering. Nodding and adding in small details at all the right moments. 

Having never seen Y/N in anything but a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, the clothes she had on blew his mind. Sporting a cropped forest green henley shirt that showed a belly piercing and a short jean skirt paired with knee high socks, a thigh garter and a pair of vans, she was a complete knockout. Her long curls were piled up in a messy bun paired together with the glasses she usually wore, she screamed sexy librarian. Surreptitiously, he squeezed his aching erection, going hard within seconds on seeing the innocent sparkle in her eyes.

Men leered and gawked at her ass as she walked past them like every man’s walking sex dream while women frowned, envy stamped in their eyes as he controlled the urge to drop his cover and punch every single man and mark her as his in front of everyone.

Jealously burned in his eyes as he refrained from pulling her to him as they came face to face. Posed as an quiet accountant working for a multitude of MNCs, he wore a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with pink flowers on them, fitting in with the beach theme their host had in mind. The blue of the shirt only served to bring attention to his midnight blue gaze as he inclined his head stiffly.

‘Have you managed to find out anything? Has the target arrived or still waiting?’ Y/N asked softly, drawing them away from any unwanted attention.

His eyes snapped to her face. ‘I found enough. Is expected to arrive in a few minutes. The office is on the other side of the resort, right after the row of villas, right next to the beach. I should be able to take out the guards in-.’ His next words were lost in a small hiss at the sight of M’Baku’s fingers softly stroking the skin next to her piercing.

‘Love, we managed to get one of the villa tents, correct? She’s prepared when the target arrives. This champagne tastes like water. This is what rich people spend good money on?’ She smiled shyly, while her eyes lit up at his indignation, her hand ran down his flank.

‘I switched the champagne with soda water. Best not to drink when we don’t know what we’re up against. I’m not seducing some fuckboy drunk either.’ Both of them ignored the slight gurgling as Bucky stalked, unable to stand the sight of them lost in each others eyes, looking every inch the perfect couple. His fist tightened, causing the metal plates to shift and hum slightly as his mind roared at him. _Mine. She is mine. Claim her now._

‘Okay, he’s gone. We can stop staring now. B, I really don’t like this. I don’t like making someone jealous. It always ends badly.’ She broke eye contact and looked down, biting her lips. He groaned, agreeing before sweeping her gracefully to the side as a waiter hurried past her, slightly pale at two older woman eyeing him up and down.

‘Y/N, calm down. This will work, and the plan is going well. He’s seething as we speak, and it’s only a metro of time before he comes after you.’ Flicking her in the forehead, he took a a flute of champagne before setting it down.

‘Okay, it will work. But why am I dressed in the skimpiest clothes possible. I may as well wave a neon sign screaming ‘Available’. I could barely breathe in the previous dress and there was no way in hell I would have worn that.’ She hissed as they smiled politely at an interior designer before rolling their eyes once she was out of sight.

‘How do you know this will work? This could fail in the most epic of proportions, or worse, I may have to sleep with the target. And, fuck me, he won’t care. He doesn’t care. Maybe, he’ll even support it or kill him then me next-.’ He gently wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and squeezed, slightly stunned at how simply she quietened down. 

M’Baku trailed a finger across the swell of her breast, his hand squeezing her neck every few seconds as she softly hummed. ‘He definitely won’t support it. What I wouldn’t give to drag and ravish you in one of those white beds, so soft, so innocent. And so jealous. He’s completely furious. Ready to be claimed soon?’

‘Fuck him. He told me I would be lucky to get laid during this mission.’ Completely lost in his touch, it was easy to pretend it was Bucky and just as she was leaning in to kiss him, she was suddenly interrupted when there was a sudden flurry of activity as their host Mr.Damson appeared. Enigmatic, he had people flocking him, all trying to introduce themselves. 

She shivered slightly as his finger dipped lower down her chest, his eyes so dark they appeared black, just as Mr.Damson appeared. Within minutes it was blatantly obvious that his taste did not run towards Y/N and they had received the wrong intel. Bucky had shown up out of nowhere, like a possessive bodyguard, flanking her side, his spicy oak scent driving her crazy. It was an effort to not lean over to him so she could inhale him. That would lead to her doing unimaginable things in public. 

Just seconds before he made a beeline towards them, M’Baku had whispered to her, ‘I told you. Trust me. He hates it, that you came here with another man. That you came here with me. He wishes to have you, and we want him to merely think that he blew his chance. Sweetheart, you want his respect, go along with me. But first, let me crush this imbecile’s hand. Smile pretty.’

They looked up to catch an almost predatory look on his face before it settled into a sleek, practiced smile that fooled nobody.‘Mr.Noah, it is a pleasure that you decided to join us. Your emails were rather invigorating concerning the auction. I would be happy to meet later to discuss details.’

Brushing past Y/N, almost knocking her over, M’Baku swiftly caught her, swiftly twirling her to rest by his other side as he noted Damson’s eye twitch irritably at the motion, forcing him to address her. ‘Ms.Siya, yes? Do enjoy yourself, it is rare someone gets to enjoy this lifestyle. Your assistant is a beauty but honey, a word of advice, try to not make yourself so available. Makes you look easy.’

Her eyes shuttered for a moment at the slight dig and Bucky was sure they would botch the mission as he was rearing to punch him when her face cleared up and she smiled widely at him. ‘I’ll be sure to remember that but my fiancé has no issue with the way I dress.’

She struggled not to laugh at the astonishment on his face as he went a dull red. M’Baku nuzzled her nose before capturing her lips in a kiss that could only be described as sinful. They heard women swoon, as he let go and looked up at their very red host. ‘Can’t resist her at all. Been 3 years, and every kiss is like the first.’ Kissing her hair lightly, they looked at each other, the perfect couple in love, as Bucky almost died looking at how in love they seemed before remembering it was all for show. He ignored the dirty looks from people around him, as he glared at anyone passing by Y/N.

Their host to his credit did not give up looking at the couple who looked ready to get dirty on the garden tables itself.‘Mr.Noah, perhaps we can discuss more after dinner. I would love to hear about how you and her met. We’re having lasagne tonight, meat and slippery sheets, two of my favourites. Tata for now.’

Sliding a note into his lip hand, he strode off like a diva as Y/N’s mouth dropped open, her eyes wide before struggling to control her giggles. The note smelled strongly of rose oil, the sweet scent almost gagging them as M’Baku composed himself, wryly rubbing a hand through his short hair. Bucky just watched the entire interaction, relief seeping into his bones that Y/N would not have that slimy man or any man touching her. Her seduction was for him only.

‘Well, that was unexpected… Go as planned?’ Y/N suddenly let out a tinkle of laughter, clutching her sides as she nodded, doubling over. 

‘The look..on his face. He really believed we would start rutting against each other. I never thought he likes men, and the innuendo? Oh god, I’m going to remember this for weeks.’ M’Baku grinned at the sight of her laughing, her face lighter and more open than it had been a few hours ago. Bucky softened, a smile playing on his lips as he watched her laugh. She was so beautiful, and he had made her feel like she had to cover herself. Growling quietly at the sight of M’Baku’s hand around her neck, the latter only raised an eyebrow, daring him to do it.

She felt his flesh hand trail down the small of her back, the heat searing through her skin as she suppressed a shiver, before settling on the curve of her ass then squeezing. She squeaked, the noise muffled by the clink of glasses as the heat of his hand stayed imprinted on her ass.

He watched from the corner os his eye as her eyes darkened slightly, her teeth worrying her lower lip. He caught one of the entitled pricks who had sneered at his hair disappear into the bushes with one of the several beautiful servers, before a pair of legs wrapped around their neck. 

‘Funny how you’re not doing the same. If she doesn’t want you, why wait for her? But look at the picture, he is perfect for her, strong, kind, caring, and from what I heard, a monster in bed.’ Stark’s voice drawled through the earpiece as he snatched it out of his ear, crushing it in his metal hand. There was a sudden onslaught of vibrations from his phone before he finally gave in and swiped the screen open. 

Staring at the bright screen, there were two messages from Stark. The first one read, ‘Metallica, did you crush my earpiece again? They’re expensive you jealous lout!’ The second read, ‘Wanda says look in your right back pocket. Use it wisely.’

Frowning at the messages, he slid a hand in his back pocket to find a square envelope. Heading closer to the bushes, he opened the envelope to find two Polaroid pictures inside. His eyes nearly bugged out, mouth dry, as he gave a quick look around to se if anyone was around him. Y/N dressed in a skin tight, purple toned sheer dress, with only a thong bikini and skimpy strips called a top barely covering the essentials, sat half on the deck chair, the sunlight hitting her just right as she gazed at the pool. The second picture had him gripping the table till it creaked suddenly and cracked. Bent over the table, the dress riding up to expose half her ass, and the purple string covering up her naughty bits, her hands on the pool stick ready to strike. He could only imagine the secrecy of taking these pictures, and the smug knowledge that he was the only one who had these.

Wanda sent him a message then, and it took an effort to rip his eyes away from the images. 

‘M’Baku took them. Amazing right?’ The underlying message was clear: S _top being a fucking pussy and tell her the truth._

His eyes turned murderous, rage and lust making him vibrate slightly, the knowledge rocking him that she had been posing for him as Y/N flirted shamelessly with M’Baku, who was placing kisses on the bare skin of her shoulder. Watching her tilt her head back in pure pleasure, he strode towards her, knowing full well what both men wanted. What he wanted. 


	3. Part 3

It had become easier to pretend, desired with her eyes closed, and that Bucky wasn’t watching like a hawk. M’Baku trailed his lips down her neck, his fingertips dancing into her cleavage, then down to play with her piercing. She pretended it was Bucky, his breathing ragged, his eyes blown wide in lust. Those silky gorgeous chocolate locks that would trickle through her fingers like silk, those insanely hot looks, smouldering deep blue eyes, and that sinful Brooklyn mouth descending down on her neck before biting and claiming her. There was a sudden sharp sting on the side of your neck, and it became more pronounced as you moaned lowly. 

Bucky Barnes, nowhere as tall as the Jabari warrior, and she would even admit he was the most handsome man she had set eyes on, if he wasn’t so irritating and cruel. Though, what he could do with that mouth and those hands was positively sinful, fantasies of his toned body against yours, that heat imprinting everywhere.

‘Damn doll, is this how you spread your legs for every man?’

Her eyes snapped open, the endearment searing through her mind till she registered M’Baku smirking about a few feet away, as Bucky lifted his head up, his teeth bared in a feral smile as she realised the bite was real. She stared almost hypnotised as he trailed a finger like M’Baku had done, across her breast before hooking on to the front of her top and tugging her to him, holding her frame to his, just as his words splashed like cold water against her skin and she suddenly shoved him away. 

Before he had a chance to speak, she cut him off with her arm. ‘No! Seriously, that’s the first thing you say to me? Comparing me to a whore? Ugh! What is your fucking problem? You’ve made it clear you hate me. Why suddenly all of this?’

His gaze went from hot to icy in seconds, piercing her heart. ’What the fuck are you playing at? Not content with fucking and playing with one guy’s feelings? You needed to add more?’

‘Barnes, don’t you dare accuse me of playing and fucking with feelings? You despise me, can’t stand being in the same room as me. You made it your life’s mission to get rid of me. Not to mention, getting laid was your idea. My body, my life. Fuck off.’ Y/N replied, her body slowly turning numb.

M’Baku suddenly turned wary, stepping between the two and dislodging her from his death grip at her rigid form. ‘Wolf, let this go. This is not the place.’

Ignoring him, Bucky roughly commanded her. ‘Are you interested in him? Is this really what you want? Tell me.’

Y/N countered back, ‘What do you want? You could barely tolerate me and suddenly you can stand to fuck me?’

Lust and something else quickly replaced anger, as his eyes softened. ‘Doll, I want you. I always have. And I know you want me, otherwise why bring him to make me jealous?’

His voice turned low and breathy, his hands span her waist lightly, the callouses graze against her hyper sensitive skin, as he lifted stormy blue eyes to meet hers. 

Stepping away from his touch, though every cell in her body screamed at her to walk back, she turned into M’Baku’s arms. ‘I’m nothing but a useless whore to you. But he, treats me like I deserve, respects me. You lost your chance.’

*

Hiding herself behind one of the guards, she took him down with one well-well-placed jab to the neck with her elbow, before moving to disarm the remaining last one who stood vigilantly, eyes wary with his gun cocked. Before he could even register the movement, she had crossed the room, using the balls of her feet as momentum and leaping to lock her legs around his neck in a chokehold. He was out within seconds.

Plugging in the ghost drive, she accessed the files and began the copy. She collapsed down on the chair, her throat and eyes still swollen from all the crying a few hours ago. There was a sudden shift in the white noise of the air-conditioning of the room and suddenly a voice filled the hole. Bucky’s voice.

The first thing M’Baku had done was to take her straight to their room, a beautiful beach facing room, with a four poster king bed, but she couldn’t enjoy any of it. Stripping her clothes off, M’Baku had shielded his eyes knowing this was the worst time to appreciate her naked form but what a view it would have been.

Stepping into the giant marble bathtub, she turned on the tap to a temperature she was comfortable with and sat down and began sobbing loudly, tears rolling down her face as the bath tub filled itself. Listening to her cries, he finally had enough, stopping only to hand her a peppermint bubble bath bottle, before leaving to hunt Barnes down.

At that point, he would have killed his friend. What kind of man treated a woman so cruelly? Apparently a man very much in love who had no courage or inkling on how to tell her. He found Bucky just across their room, his eyes red and bloodshot.

‘I want to kill you. She feels she is worthless, that she will never be enough. And she craves respect and acceptance from you. You do not deserve it, do not deserve her.’ His words though harsh were uttered lowly as Bucky mumbled something under his breath. 

‘I never meant to say any of those things. I care about her, care about her so much. The first time I saw her, I was like the idiots who trip over their own feet to receive a smile from her. It was like sunshine, and I just wanted to bask in those rays. Then, I saw how everyone looked at her, and how nobody ever spoke about her past.’

Taking a deep breath as M’Baku grabbed a bottle of water from the room, then settled down next to him and handed him the bottle.

‘I assumed the worst, that she would never care about me the way I do, so I started being mean to her, fuck, I was downright cruel and a tyrant. She never complained, Steve told me it wasn’t her. Yelled at me everyday for treating her like shit and to man up. Tell her how I feel, but I didn’t know if she would like me, want me after what I did. She would train so hard, I would hear her cry as she sat in a tub of ice after each session with me, and yet happily wake up and go through the same drills the next day. I noticed everything about her, wrote down all the things she said, what she liked, what she didn’t like.’

Taking a huge gulp of water, he took a shuddering breath, continuing, ‘Genuinely interested in what she says, I would ask Bruce to help me search what it meant, where it came from. She amazes me in a way nobody has in a long time. She’s extremely beautiful, but she really doesn’t believe she is. She accepts she is cute, but she’s so much more. I adore the way the room just lights up when she walks in, I get why everyone loved her at first glance.’

M’Baku realised a tear rolling down his cheek as his friend purged all his feelings as he sipped at the water. Through the ajar door, her cries had softened to occasional hiccups, and though there was a sigh of relief, the grief remained in his eyes as he went silent.

‘I wish I had her confidence. She’s able to laugh off her mistakes, like when she falls over her own feet or she gets caught dancing to those really catchy songs. I love them actually. Even read the original Ramayan after I overheard her telling you how Hindus viewed Hanuman. I’m amazed at how quickly she’ll make someone her friend because she’s accepting and loving of everybody and everything, no matter what they’ve done or who they’ve been. I care about her, I care about every inch of her personality, every aspect of her body. I care about everything about her. I love her, so much. And, I threw away every chance.’

Closing his eyes, he nodded then stood up in an unsteady motion. ‘Thanks, for being such a great friend. You would make an amazing couple, and treat her much better than I would have. The jealousy trick worked. I wanted to punch you so bad for touching her, my blood was boiling. It felt like a punch to my stomach when she reached for you instead of me, but fuck it. I deserve it. I deserve her anger, even her hatred.’

M’Baku stayed still as he got up slowly, and shut himself inside his room. The silence deafening in the hallway till there was a small crackle. 

‘Gorilla man, I got every word’, Stark’s voice came through. The warrior smiled to himself; matchmaking was quite fulfilling, now only to make little kitten understand she still had a chance for his friend’s heart.

‘Excellent, I will let you know the right moment.’

Y/N heard the recording end as M’Baku walked in with one of the guards under his arm, purposely banging his head against the door frame. 

‘I was thinking, you and me would have never worked out. And sure, he’s a dumb fuck from what happened, but he truly loves you. Go, I’ll take it from here. Don’t make it too easy. That idiot Damson is still waiting for me so I’ll give him something to distract him.’

A cheeky grin on his face, winking at her, he dropped the man as tears spilling down her cheeks, she ran towards him, as he hugged her off the ground. ‘Thank you so much M’Baku, and by the way, if he ever hurts me, I’m hooking up with you. ’

Laughing uproariously, he watched her bolt down the hall before suddenly skidding and tripping down the stairs. Waiting, he shook his head, turning towards the bright screen. 

‘I’m okay!’, she called before he disconnected the ghost drive, wiping off the dust off his jeans, as he heard her footsteps recede.

*

Bucky opened the door after it ringing several times, to find a plum shaped notecard at the foot of the door. Reaching for it, there was a familiar scent that tickled his nose but he was unable to place it. Frowning slightly, he immediately grabbed his trusty hunting knife before gingerly opening the folded paper. The note was straight forward but the handwriting was off. 

_‘She’s in the library. Don’t fuck it up.’_

His eyes widened slowly as the truth finally hit him, his mind racing, unaware of the red tendrils slowly seeping out of the note.

‘Did he get it?’ Tony asked gently as Wanda slowly slumped in Steve’s arms, too exhausted to barely nod, but she managed a weak tilt. It had taken almost all of Wanda’s energy to write the note through telekinesis from that distance. There was a collective sigh of relief around the room as they waited to see if Bucky would take the hint. All jokes aside, they wanted Bucky and Y/N to be happy, and for Y/N, Wanda felt draining her energy was well worth the risk. But, the ball was in his court. 

Bucky dashed through the halls, pushing anyone who got in his way aside. At that point of time, he didn’t care who he had to hurt to get to her. She was the Sugarplum Fairy. Even before he knew her, she had been helping him. He never ever mentioned it to anyone but he kept a small notebook in which he would note the date; what distressing event had happened and what had been sent to him. Whenever he had a tough mission or just a bad day, he would take out the notebook and thumb through it all, each entry a memory of joy, feeling loved and cherished.

He had begun to suspect that the Sugarplum Fairy saw him for who he is; and not who he portrayed to everyone else. There was genuine care and concern, as there would also be handwritten notes on how to deal with his anxiety, songs that would help him sleep, even different scents to relax him. Each time, she had sent something to him in the hopes of making him happy, that he would understand the underlying message from each gift: _You are not alone. Someone cares. Very much._

He not only received but cherished the message loud and clear. He was never letting her go; even if she hated him. He would always be by her side, he would protect her, cherish her, love her, as she did, or had. Letting out a broken sob, he grabbed a bouquet of roses from a woman’s hand, showering the couple with a few leaves and rose petals. It wasn’t her favourite flowers, but he needed her to know. 

Running into the library, he looked around frantically for her, and his mouth dried up the moment he laid eyes on Y/N, in the same outfit as before, leaning against one of the shelves, her full focus on the book she was reading. He didn’t miss the way she closed her eyes almost painfully; her eyes slightly bloodshot from crying. Walking up to her slowly, he caged her with his arms, forcing her to look up at him, the wood a cool contrast to the smouldering heat radiating from him. His forehead came to lightly lay against hers as he whispered into her lips.

‘How easily you turned all my sadness into joy… All my tears into solace. I didn’t give a single drop of love or respect to you. But, you just kept showering all your care and your love on me. What made me so special? How can you love me so much? I don't deserve it, don’t deserve you. I was the biggest fucking fool to think otherwise.’ He knew his voice had begun to break, the sob etched in his throat, as he pushed the flowers into her hand but she stood so still he finally looked up to find her expression unreadable. There was a small jerk of her shoulders before she slipped under him and disappeared inside one of the aisles.

Blinking at her sudden departure, he followed after her, genuinely terrified he would lose her after this, but he had vowed to never leave her side unless she wished so. He found her on her tip toes, reaching for a book. He knew she was merely using it as an excuse to hide her tears as her shoulders shook very slightly, taking a shuddering breath as she continued straining her hands up.

Y/N was trying her best not to cry realising why he was here, as she slowly absorbed his words. He had actually come after her. He was here, in front of her, confessing his love. It was almost too good to be true.

Her skirt had ridden up to the point he could now make out the curve of her ass, and her belly was taut as her fingers played across the spines of the books. 

This wasn’t the right time, nor the right place but he couldn’t help the wave of lust and possessiveness that hit him. Admiring the view as her skirt went up another micro inch, he leaned as casually as possible against a shelf next to her.

’Need a little help?’ a soft voice suddenly wafted over at her. In the silent library she could make out the thud of their hearts as he inched closer to her before standing in front of her, leaning against the shelves. Shaking her head, willing for him to leave, before she broke down again, she gave a small grunt of exertion and then his strong, warm body pressed against her, the front of his jeans telling her exactly what he thought of her position, as he reached up simply and plucked the book she was aiming for. Unmoving, his other hand placed the roses on the shelf in front of her, her face almost burying in them as he slowly circled it around her rib, lightly stroking the bone as she trembled before caging her again.

Finally finding her voice, it was almost indiscernible despite the stillness around them. ‘You really hurt me. I don’t do this with other men, and you know that. You called me a slut, have humiliated me several times in front of our friends.’ He winced as his own actions and words replayed in his mind. Releasing his hands, he sank down to his knees, playing with the hem of her skirt.

‘I have no right to ask you for a second chance. I had told myself that I will never make you feel like that again. You aren’t useless and you’re not a whore. I’m just a stupid semi-stable 100 year old man who fell in love with a fairy because everything glows when she smiles and I wanted that glow for myself. I was wrong to think that she wouldn’t share, wouldn’t want me. So, here I am, on my knees, still hoping for a chance to show you what I can offer and I promise you, you will never regret it.’ 

She looked down at him, her lips quivering at the quiet, shy and stoic Bucky Barnes she had fallen in love with. Even defeated, with a pout on his lips could he still look mouth-watering delicious. He had on his signature red henley shirt that hugged him in all the right places, his arms practically bulged, and she could imagine the seams stretching to accommodate the width, with a pair of simple black jeans. The black made the blue of his eyes appear darker than it was, more blue than grey as his eyes grew bleaker with every passing second.

There was a sudden shift in motion as she dropped to her knees and rolled, twirling him so quickly before holding a butterfly knife against his throat, both of them seated on the ground, her legs wrapped around him to hold him into place. ‘You’re really willing to do anything?’

Smoothly dislodging herself and standing up, an impressive feat in a jean skirt, she looked down at her top, suddenly nervous at what he might think. Wishing more than ever that she had chosen a different top to wear, she tugged her top up but it only exposed more of her belly, till she finally gave up adjusting the top. 

He was in complete awe. It had never occured to him that she may actually have a skillset; just that she never showed it to anyone. Without thinking about it, he swiftly turned her around, his hands so warm on her hips before tugging her lower half closer to his face. Before she could retort, he had flipped the skirt up, ripped away the offending string and plunged his tongue deep into her pussy. Her cry rang out as she pushed her ass into his face, as he slapped one cheek hard, a thrill of dominance going through him when she moaned. 

Slurping like a dying man, he collectedsome of her juices before smearing it over the smaller hole, circling the tight rim. Plunging two metal digits in her pussy, he licked and laved at her rim, breathing in every moan and groan, as he brought his other hand down repeatedly, her breathy moans begging for more, as he reared back to suck and bite the firm flesh. 

‘I have dreamt of this moment every night, thought of my hands making dents on the surface as I fuck you with your legs wrapped around me. You’re not leaving until I’m done with you.’ 

She raised her eyebrow at him, turning to give him her full attention. ‘Is that you trying to threaten me or a pick-up line? Barnes, your flirting skills have really become rusty.’

Despite the false bravado, he could sense her hesitation. Gently kissing the plump flesh, he had her lower down slowly till she was between his legs, her back to him.A million thoughts raced through his mind, but only one made any sense. ‘Have you ever felt that tension with someone where out of nowhere you just want to grab them, kiss them and make them beg, make them ask for more. Their eyes and body drive you nuts and you just want them and you’ll do anything to get them, touch them, hear them, own them and you know you just crave for them and its like your life depends on it and you will never get enough?’

Tilting her head to the side, he leaned down and kissed her; his mouth moving against hers softly as he felt her grow tense and then relax when suddenly she giggled, then choked on her own laughter. 

Rubbing his hand on her back, he grinned at her. ‘Way to make a man feel. I profess my love and you laugh. You’re lucky you’re cute.’

‘What?! You think I’m cute, even after…umm..all that?’ Shrieking, her voice trailed off as he winced at her shrill tone.

‘I think you’re absolutely brilliant and yes, very cute, after what I just saw.Though I may lose my hearing.’

‘Sorry. But that was cute to you? I’m so embarrassed you saw me like that. I’m supposed to be cute and nice. Not scarily flipping people over, holding a knife to their throat. So embarrassed. I can never show my face in public. It’s a useless skillset. It doesn’t do anything but scare people away.’ Mumbling, she buried her face in his chest, the heat of her breath causing him to shift slightly.

Bucky shook his head, as he wrapped his arms around her, very slowly adjusting her every now and then, ‘Nah, it’s pretty amazing. If you had shown me this earlier, wouldn’t have been so mean to you.’ Wincing at his own lie, he amended immediately. ‘Okay, I would have. Really, I never hated you. It’s just…you were so beautiful and bubbly, yeah, really bubbly. Everyone loved being around you and it was torture after you stopped hugging me after a while and I thought I didn’t have a chance anymore. You hugged everyone else.’ 

He couldn’t help the jealousy that seeped into his careful tone as Y/N slowly mulled over this, and then her expression cleared. ‘Oh! Steve told me you weren’t ready to be touched and I can be quite overwhelming to people, so to slow down with you. Y’know have you warm up to me and my hugs. It’s why I sent all the parcels. How else to tell you I liked you, but after your, umm, well yeah, I couldn’t tell you it was me.’ 

Mumbling the last part, he continued adjusting her minutely, till she fully faced him, her knees drawn up to her chest. Humbled beyond belief at her kindness, his eyes shuttered closed as her words sunk in.

‘I see…’ his voice sounded distant, too low, pained. ’I’m not good at this. Damn, it was easier then. I’m sorry, and I’ll make it up to you. promise. Such a damn shame, we wouldn’t have wasted all that time then. Wanted to ask you out for so long, even after everything.But when I asked you out everyone else came too. I got mad at you, and thats when I started this.’

There was a strained silence after. She didn’t like the way the blue of his eyes dimmed; the grey becoming more pronounced, more icy and it pained her to see him grieving for what he could have had, what he lost.

Closing his eyes, he accepted defeat that this would be the last time this wonderful person would ever be in his arms. His lust be damned, he wanted to kiss away all the pain and grief he had given her the past few months. Though his thoughts rang out again, making him want more; crave more; need her completely.

‘Everyone told me you had a crush on me, even Peter did. I think deep down we all hoped that the plums were from a secret admirer; from you. I kept telling them you were just nice, an annoying puppy, and no matter how much I doubted, protested, they kept assuring me it was true.’ Her voice was like a cool stream of water, gently easing his anxiety.

‘I…I thought if I told you I was the one sending you the plums you would think I was some ditsy fan or something. When I joined SHIELD, Steve told me about the plums, how you always wanted to try them. So, kept sending them in the hopes of seeing you smile.’

Looking up at him, her eyes suddenly twinkling, she cupped his face, stroking the side of his lips with her thumb, before picking up the book from when it had fallen to the side. Opening to the page she wanted, she softly read out to him. ‘Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear. Jane Eyre. Never got the chance to read it but this always made want to. You have a beautiful smile.’

Without warning, he suddenly lifted her up and brought her down on his lap, his armstight around her waist as his mouth came down to suck and pull on her pulse. A few seconds later, he pulled back to examine his handiwork. Feeling a flood of heat seep through the material of his jeans, he reached down with one hand and pulled it up to find it very wet. ‘Y/N’, he asked very slowly, very aware of close he was to the edge. 

‘Hmm?’ She looked at him and then down at the glistening fingers. Her eyes widened as she tried to close her legs shut.

‘We need to go now. Right now, before I bend you over the nearest table so I can fuck that pretty little wet pussy.’ He growled at her, as she stood up suddenly only for him to see her thighs glistening.

No words were needed after that, as he bent her over the table, sinking so sickeningly slow into her, he was sure there would be bruises on her hips later as she whined and pushed against him, urging him to move faster. She felt him growl, the sound reverberating through him, as he stretched her out, giving her time to accommodate him. She didn’t want slow though, and once she squeezed her walls around him, he quivered before funding into her, the breath leaving her lungs, barely giving her space to breathe before she heard him slam his hands down on either side of her, never stopping. 

‘You look so hot for me, legs spread, pussy dripping, and it’s all for me. Little kitten, fuck, so tight.’ His whisper harsh in her ear, she could only moan, frantic for more. There was a sudden sound, and he pulled out of her, picking her up and heading back into the same aisle before slamming her back against the shelves, sliding back into her, only to groan as her walls clenched around him like a vice grip as he continued the brutal pace from before. 

Groaning so loudly, he covered her mouth with his hand, his hips slapping against hers as she slipped one hand to rub at her clit, so close to the edge she barely registered the loud thuds coming from around them, too lost in the sensation of being so close. She came first, biting into his shoulder, clinging to his back, as she shuddered around him. 

Slanting his mouth over hers, he came a while later, unable to stop as his tongue plunged into her mouth, before moaning into the kiss. Sliding out of her, tucking himself back in, he kept her in his arms. There was a big smile of satisfaction on his face as he leaned his forehead against hers, books scattered all around them. They both chuckled at the turn of events. 

‘So, who gave you this? This was for phase 2! And its ruined now. She held up the two polaroids, her face so red it resembled a tomato. Unable to resist, he licked one bright cheek, before he answered. ‘Phase 2? So, you had more planned than just shaking this ass in my face with M’Baku. Don’t choose him again’

He stared at her possessively, his hand tightening around her waist, the other sliding down to her ass to squeeze harshly as she gasped, pulling her if possible closer to him. Kissing her again and again, till they were breathless. ‘We’re one doll. Never letting you go after this. We can always do Phase 2, tell me you have this dress now.’

There was a small cheer at his words as M’Baku quietly slinked away disconnecting the call with Wanda and Natasha before sighing. Warrior, leader, friend, matchmaker as he began picking up the books watching the couple slink away, maid…


End file.
